Sonic Jump(2012)
Info Sonic Jump is a downloadable game developed by Hardlight Studio. It was released in 2012 by Sega for mobile applications and since the release, the game has had updates with new characters, zones and modes. It is the spiritual successor to the 2005 mobile phone game with the same name. Sonic Dash is considered to be the sequel of this game. Plot In Sonic Jump's introduction, Dr. Eggman kidnaps animal friends, cages them in the prison unit of his Eggmobile and flies with them high into the sky. When the chosen playable character witnesses the kidnapping, he/she decides to follow and stop the Doctor to free the animal friends from their prisons. Gameplay Like in the original Sonic Jump game, the goal is to get to the Goal Plate at the end of each act by jumping up from one platform to another. Like normally in Sonic games, collecting rings will protect the player from Badniks or spikes. The only way the player can defeat Badniks is to attack their underside. However, if the playable character falls down, the stage is restarted at the beginning of the act. Also, as the player bounces higher, camera follows as well and does not scroll down if the player does fall down. There are different types of platforms, as the more sensitive ones will collapse when the player steps on them. Each playable character has their own abilities to survive from many situations. In addition to normal rings, the game has three collectible Red Rings per act. The game has springs which bounce the player higher. The game has also monitors, which usually contain different kinds of shields, bombs, magnets or shoes. There are also ring banks, which deposit the rings that the player has collected. With these rings, the player can purchase various items from the in-game store like characters, power-ups or wallpapers. The player can also pay to purchase more rings or characters. The game has two modes: Story and Arcade. Story mode includes 48 levels, as each zone contains twelve acts and follows the game's plot. The story mode has also three bonus missions per act. The arcade mode is an infinite challenge, which only ends when the player falls or dies by hitting badnik or spikes. The player can challenge other players in Arcade mode to get the highest score on the leaderboards. It was announced that the game will have free updates, including more playable characters and zones. Point System S Rank 35,000 points. A Rank 32,000 points. B Rank 25,000 points. C Rank 16,000 points. D Rank 0 points. Appearances Characters Playable Sonic the Hedgehog =Unlock Requirement = None since that he is a starter. =Abilities = His abilities are double jump. =Description = His love of speed makes Sonic the fastest. Trivia *The first DLC of game was released on 26 November 2012. It adds Amy Rose as playable character, Blue Sky Zone and a new mode Global Challenge, which required players to collectively jump high enough to reach the moon. Upon clearing this challenge, Blaze the Cat was unlocked as a playable character. *This game has often been incorrectly identified as a Doodle Jump clone. This is invalid, because the original Sonic Jump was released in 2005. Doodle Jump came out four years later, in 2009. *Unlike the normal Sonic level routine, this game has eleven acts per Zone (twelve after the Boss update) *Silver the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat were added as DLC on 19 December 2012. *During the 2012 holiday season (around Christmas), Sonic Jump was a free downloadable app for a week. It currently costs US$0.99 on the App Store for iOS and US$1.99 on Google Play for Android Devices. *This update, titled Boss Battles, made act 6 of every zone another Boss Battle, and added an eleventh act to make up for it. *Mechanical Zone and Cosmic Zone are the only zones not appearing in this remake. **However, after Blue Sky Zone, there is a background resembling the Mechanical Zone, along with the text "coming soon". *Assets found in the game's files hint at future playability for the characters Shadow, Cream and Vector. Category:Apps Category:Games